


A falling star

by Carnadine



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fictober 2018, M/M, Sickfic, as always, the fluffiest of fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Fictober 2018 drabbles.Days 1&2: Sharing a bed / Shooting Star"Kei, you are the worst storyteller."





	A falling star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's the first drabble for Fictober 2018. I combined the prompts from 2 days at the time to have more ideas, and give me more time.  
> I intend to do as many drabbles as I can, wish me luck!!
> 
> Just a little fluffy fluff to start the month, enjoy.

"...and this year the 21P/Giacobini-Zinner comet reaches perihelion, so there's the possibility of a greater number of shooting stars."

"Tsukki..."

"An awakening of the Dragon, so to speak."

" _Kei_ \--" the beeping of the thermometer interrupts his nagging, Kei frowning at the numbers.

"End of the story."

"You are the worst storyteller, Kei."

"And you the worst patient. Take your medicine, Tadashi."

Both men are reclined on their bed, light low to aid with Tadashi's headache. With an arm around his shoulders, Kei holds him while passing a glass of water and a couple of pills. After doing a show of swallowing the little pills just for the way Kei snickers with affection, Tadashi sighes, curling around him. 

"Sorry we can't go and see the stars."

Kei’s hands feel warm and soothing, going up and down Tadashi's back, "The Draconids happen every year. We'll have more opportunities to see them."

"Really?" Tadashi looks so vulnerable, his eyes full of hope and the heat of the fever, "Will we be together still?"

"If you want me to be with you, sure"

“Yes, I do,” Tadashi mumbles in the verge of sleep, "Don't forget, It's a promess..."

"You are the forgetful one here," Kei whispers after he lies Tadashi down on the bed, his fingers rolling the golden band on his right hand, "I've already promised you the rest of my time."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Tsukki is right: the Draconid meteor shower starts this week, check out if you can see it where you live!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the list of prompts](https://twitter.com/namjinpiphany/status/1046119689741570048) if you wanna see them.  
> And follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/carnadine_)
> 
> As always kudos/comments are super OK, thank you!  
> Also if you notice big grammar errors, hmu because english is not my first language. All help is appreciated.


End file.
